


Pens and Paintbrushes

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: "I really am sorry, it's just the sunset moves so quickly ya know? And I've been trying to capture it all week."Jughead shook his head"I get it. Don't worry about it, you can climb my truck anytime." He smiled softly at the rose petal pink blush that rose on Betty Coopers cheeks.





	Pens and Paintbrushes

It was late and he knew he should be home, he knew he had work at the publishing office early tommorow morning, but Jughead Jones was not one to do what was expected of him, especially not when he had the worst case of writers block he had ever come across. 

He was staring blankly at the open poppy field in front of him, New York City was definitely nothing like Riverdale, the pushing and the yelling and the overpopulated streets, so when he came across this hidden gem he had been eternally grateful for the tiny bit of peace and serenity it provided. 

Archie snored loudly from the back of the beat up pick up truck Jughead was currently perched on top of, He smiled at his obnoxious best friend and went back to scribbling in his notebook. Jughead needed inspiration, he was at a standstill with his novel and Archie was happy to tag along, happy to be away from the studio for a bit, even if he couldn't keep his eyes open for longer than an hour. Archie was an up and coming musician and he worked tirelessly to get his music heard, something Jughead had always admired about his best friend. 

His eyes were fairly close to glazing over themselves as he watched the orange and purple sunset dip lower behind the hills.

"Betty! Please, these are givenchi! I'm going to get Pollen all over my new cape!" 

Jughead eyes snapped open at the sound of a very agitated female voice, squinting into the distance he saw what had the dark haired girl so up in arms. 

Honey blonde hair and long tans legs peeking out of a long flower white maxi skirt, slit up the side and blowing behind her as she pulled what he assumed was her friend through the flowers

"I'm gonna miss it Ronnie, I just found the perfect color for the sky and I'm gonna miss it if we don't hustle! Move that Pilates sculpted booty!" She giggled, her hands gripping a variety of colored pencils and a thick white sketchbook. 

Jughead couldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde, her midriff was bare and toned underneath the loser white crop top as she made her way towards him, her eyes were looking directly past him at the sunset in the distance and he could make out bright hazel green irises. Apparently all the commotion woke sleeping beauty from his slumber and Archie crawled towards the roof of the car, setting his eyes on the approaching girls.

"Hey, you didn't tell me there'd be chicks, look at the dark haired one." Archie rubbed his eyes sleepily, leaning forward to get a better look. 

Suddenly the two girls were directly in front of the dark green pick up truck and The blonde was climbing on top of it. 

"Elizabeth!" The raven haired girl shouted, her eyes wide and appalled.

She continued to climb   
"I'm so sorry, but I really need this view, I'm so sorry!" 

She pushed past Archie and dropped beside Jughead, ripping the sketchbook open and immediately sketching the sight before her. 

"I am so sorry about her. She's an artist, I'm sure you know how temperamental they are. It's the heat I think, it's gotten to her, made her forget her manners." Her friend stated pointedly, her hands on her hips as she shook her head. 

Jughead was speechless, this absolute enigma of a girl was seated beside him, her thigh pressed against his as she effortlessly drew the most beautiful piece of work he had ever seen, he watched her draw strokes on the paper, the colors perfectly matching the scenery in front of them. He vaguely heard Archie helping the dark haired girl into the bed of the truck, when the beauty in question glanced up , placing her pencil down and sighing relived, apologetic eyes meeting his captured ones.

"I really am so sorry, it's just the sunset moves so quickly ya know, I haven't been able to capture it all week. And this is perfect."

Jughead shook his head  
"I get it, don't worry about it. You can climb my truck anytime." He smiled at the light blush that rose to her cheeks. She stuck her hand out 

"I'm Betty Cooper, it's nice to meet you." 

Betty Cooper?! His jaw visibly dropped as he stared blatantly. Betty Cooper was one of the most well known young artists in all of NewYork, her work was hung in the some of the best galleries in the cities. People begged for her work, she chose to remain anonymous in the sense of face to face. The only thing people knew of Betty Cooper was her and name and her talent. 

From behind him he heard a giggle   
"That's not usually the reaction she gets." 

He looked over and The pearl wearing girl was perched on Archie's lap 

"I'm Veronica Lodge. And yes I am the world famous fashion designer, no need to drop your draw twice James Dean." 

Jughead raised a brow, he had never heard of her but from the looks of her he could tell she wasn't lying. 

"She's very proud of her work." Betty giggled from beside him, he could tell that the quiet blonde didn't share the same outgoing personality as her friend, but from the soft way she smiled at Veronica it was clear they were very close.

"I'm Jughead Jones. Definitely not as accomplished as you but Jughead Jones nonetheless." He gripped her hand, holding it for a second longer than necessary. His stomach flip flopping at the unfamiliar feeling, something in her eyes shifted and he knew she was feeling the same thing.

"He will be famous though, he's writing a book and it's really good, his publisher is just waiting for it to be finished." Archie said from below, his arm slung lazily around Veronica's waist as he whispered in her ear.

"You write!" Betty smiled, her hand moving to grip his arm as she looked at him excitedly.

Jughead blushed rose petal pink, and nodded shyly 

"Something like that." 

"Id love to read your work some time." She was so soft and gentle, Jughead wasn't accustomed to this type of woman, growing up on the Southside of Riverdale, girls were bitter and angry, moving to New York he hadn't been interested in finding anyone, but with her soft hand around his forearm and her long blonde hair brushing his cheek.. well maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He shook his head quickly, like she would be interested in somelike you, her a grip Jughead, His mothers nasal sharp voice echoed in his head. 

"Well lover boys, we better get going. I have a meeting in Paris tommorow morning and then I'm back here by lunch." Veronica shrugged, daintily stepping off the bed of the truck as Archie helped her down. 

Betty rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Jughead as he laughed quietly, his hands wrapped around her waist and he carefully dropped her in front of him, her feet on solid ground, she stared up at him.

"Id like to see you again Jughead Jones." She whispered. 

Jughead swallowed heavily, his eyes boring into hers 

"Id like that Betty Cooper" 

She pulled her sketch pad out and scribbled her number down on torn piece of paper. Handing it to him she threw him a final glance and followed Veronica towards the trail. 

Jughead watched her retreating back his fingers clutching the number in his hand, Archie came to stand beside him, holding his palm open 

"Dude! You got her number too? Awesome! Veronica wrote hers in lipstick so I can't really close my hand until I can find my phone..." Archie rambled on and Jughead smiled staring down at the piece of paper. 

Jughead Jones life was about to become a whole lot different.


End file.
